


The Lo-Fi Stint

by l_e_crivainsolitaire



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_e_crivainsolitaire/pseuds/l_e_crivainsolitaire
Summary: Fuu is a waitress at a coffee shop that went under. Now she's jobless and pennilessJin took a chance and left a well paying company for his own start-up company, draining his savings. Now he's jobless and penniless.Mugen is looking for work, too bad no one wants to hire an ex-yanki. He's jobless and penniless.Different circumstances, same problem. Welcome back the SamCham Trio--only this time, they're in modern day Japan.





	The Lo-Fi Stint

**Track 1: Temperament of the Notes**

  


“Water,” the man is scruffy looking--and scary, Fuu decides. But it’s not like scary has ever stopped her from calling out a customer. Besides, she’s already dealing with a group of rowdy college students making a big mess. She can deal with this one customer and move onto the group.

“Water?” Fuu raises a eyebrow.

“Yeah,” He doesn’t even look her way. “Water.”

“You have to order more than water if you want to sit in.” She tells him, tucking the empty tray underneath her arm. “A black coffee is like, one hundred yen. Otherwise, you have to go somewhere else.”

The man stares at the menu for a moment, “a dozen donuts.” He mutters.

“What?” Fuu frowns, wondering if he's going to be paying for it at all.

“A dozen donuts—in exchange, I’ll get rid of those guys for you.” He tilts his head towards the rowdy students.

 

**++**

 

Jin spots the CEO of Shogun Enterprises with his assistants. He straightens out his suit, double checks if he has the right documents, and walks towards the CEO. As Jin gets closer, the CEO starts berating an old man who seem to have accidentally spilled soy milk on his shoes.

 _This guy’s a real asshole_ , he thinks to himself. Not that he really cares, but in general, doesn’t the CEO have a reputation to uphold? What does it tell people when he starts belittling and yelling at an old man.

As the CEO takes a deep breath in—to continue yelling, Jin steps in between the two of them.

“Are you Shibui Matsunosuke,” Jin asks, flipping through his documents.

The CEO takes a step back, surprised. “Who are you?”

“Ah, not important.” Jin finds Shibui Matsunosuke’s document and glances up at the CEO. “So are you Shibui Matsunosuke?”

“Yeah,” The man is suspicious now. “What of it?”

Jin hands him the document. “You’ve been subpoenaed.”

  


**The Lo-Fi Stint**

_Coming Soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love.


End file.
